


Emotionally Compromised

by MorgiSchmorgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Belly Kink, Binge Drinking, Comfort Food, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushing, Depression, F/M, Fat fetish, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gift Fic, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, binge eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: After being rejected by Rey yet again during the events of The Last Jedi, Kylo has become depressed and decides to eat and drink his feelings but Rey discovers him and his new body through their Force bond.





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



When Kylo Ren became the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he knew what he wanted to do immediately: convince the scavenger to join him as rulers of the galaxy.

When Kylo Ren failed to recruit her, he didn’t know what he wanted to do anymore, if there was anything left to do at all.

He sat upon his throne, sulking. Rey was really the only thing he cared about. Ever since he saw her for the first time in the _Finalizer_ ’s interrogation room he was immediately smitten. This wasn’t the first time he was rejected by her but he was starting to lose hope on convincing her to take his hand — literally and figuratively. His stomach growled with hunger and he checked the chronometer hanging on the wall. It was lunch time. Convenient since he needed to get his mind off of her. He’ll eat as slowly as possible if it gives him more time to keep his mind off of Rey.

Kylo comm’d General Hux to enter his chambers. It didn’t take long for the general to arrive, only about 10 minutes between the throne chamber and the bridge of the new Star Dreadnought they were operating out of, but to an impatient “in-a-hurry” Kylo it felt like eternity.

“This better be important,” Hux said when approaching his new master. “Ever since the obliteration of our previous flagship, there is far too much managing I have to do with the stormtroopers and other officers now.”

Kylo growled at the red-headed man’s insolence. He didn’t want to deal with his annoying curt remarks, he only wants his service and to exercise his power as Supreme Leader to demand so. Hux was only summoned over other First Order personnel because Kylo was most comfortable with him, although that status is only barely achieved. If he could, Kylo would summon a lowly droid but the Order doesn’t have any that can serve the purpose he intends to use Hux for.

“I would like you to get me some lunch,” Kylo says carefully, wary of Hux’s incoming response and praying to himself he won’t get on his nerves further.

“Go down to the commissary then.“

“No! You will be getting it for me.” Kylo insisted. “Besides, what I want can’t be offered by any old commissary. I need you to get me the items on this list,” He tossed a datapad to Hux with assistance using the Force. The general looked at the screen of the pad and noticed a long list of foods originating from several places in the galaxy. The list seemed endless.

“Surely you don’t expect to eat all of this in one lunch! You’ll have to be fatter than a Gamorrean sow to even try—“

An enraged Kylo reached out his hand, choking the other with the Force in the air for several seconds, nearly a minute. How dare he question his Supreme Leader and call him a pig? “It would be wise for you to hold your tongue before I demote you or worse,”

Hux was dropped to the cold durasteel floor and nodded furiously and gasped for air desperately. The threat did good to strike fear into the weak Arkanisian.

⁞

Despite loathing his master, General Hux begrudgingly ordered who he could to retrieve the food.

The list was ridiculous. It contained all sorts of foods and drinks, most of which originated on Alderaan, Corellia, Tatooine, or Kashyyyk, and a lot of which wouldn’t mesh well with each other, flavor-wise nor thematically. There was also an abundance of requests for very rare and expensive alcohols. It was like Kylo ordered a discordant galactic buffet.

When the food and drink arrived, Kylo ordered his Praetorian guards to leave him in his chamber alone until further notice. What arrived wasn’t nearly all of what he wanted on that list, the rarer things missing, but Kylo was too eager to eat to care. He tried to pace himself so that it would last longer, beginning with a half of one of two flatbread sandwiches and continued until there were no more sandwiches left.

Then he moved on to sip some extremely expensive cortyg brandy. The potent Wookiee drink worked its alcoholic magic quickly. He dipped a fried nerf nugget into a small cup of rancor sauce and ate it. Progress became hasty and only got faster the more his inhibition decreased. At any given moment his mouth was full of either food or drink now.

Next, he peeled off the plastic top of a steaming bowl of Corellian buckwheat noodles and slurped them until they were gone. He drank the broth remaining in the bowl too. Usually two meals was enough to satiate Kylo’s appetite but his sadness pushed him to desire more, his increasingly drunk state agreeing with the sentiment. The abnormally large combination meal filled his stomach and he gave up on trying to eat the rest for now. He ordered one of his guards to save it for later after meeting them outside the door. He also was going to save whatever else Hux manages to acquire for him from the list in the future.

The next day for lunch he filled himself up again. This time with spicy ahrisa balls and a huge tub of blue milk custard, washed down with elusive Alderaanian ale. His father would’ve been upset and appalled at the haphazard guzzling of his favorite brew. Especially because of how rare it had become since Alderaan’s destruction and his unfortunate lack of it ever since. Kylo angrily moved from the thoughts of his father onto curiosity of how the First Order managed to actually find some and where. The more drunk he became, the less he cared or thought about anything.

The day after that Hux brought back some snacks and desserts. Kylo munched on sweetened Oro bark sticks and air cake with a meiloorun filling before lunch, too drunk to have any regrets. And yes, he began drinking in the mornings now to escape sooner, and have it last longer. Morning hangovers were pacified with more drink and the flavorful taste of the alcohols he drank urged him to get food to match the sensation. By the time actual lunch came around he didn’t bother to stop chewing on snacks and desserts, popping Corellian cream puffs into his maw until they were gone.

This behavior continued for months and the morning drinks began to wear off with their affects, Kylo’s tolerance increasing. He dropped the ale in favor of accarrgm, a Wookiee liqueur strong enough to inebriate a human in minutes. It did its job well. Kylo’s Knights of Ren and General Hux no longer bothered to try to get their Supreme Leader to make any important decisions anymore, pretending whatever they were doing was ordered by him and he just didn’t remember. Kylo was none the wiser, barely caring enough to try to converse anymore. He shoveled meats into his gullet; bantha rump, smoked nerf, endwa on sticks, xachibik in broth, and factryn meat pies, finished off with three vrortic cocktails. Not many days later a lot of Tatooine and more Corellian cuisine arrived on shiny trays, served by the single Praetorian guard who ended up being designated the Supreme Leader’s personal waiter.

Like a savage, Kylo tore into nerf sausage, candied Corellian apples, a liquidized meal called Galaxy Guzzler, popular on Tatooine, and fried ice cream, also from Corellia. He finished it off with blue milk and carbonated bantha-blood, swallowing in huge gulps. He burped frequently due to the gas from the sparkling drink but it felt nice in his gut despite its tightness. He nibbled on Wookiee cookies on his throne until being knocked out by a food coma.

Of course, eating this much and spending more time being drunk than anything else did anything but wonders on Kylo’s gut. The black haired man’s weight ballooned over the past months. Speaking of tightness, he had to abandon his tunic, shirt, pants, and the belt that went with them for room for his burgeoning belly and newfound breasts. Like Snoke, the former Supreme Leader, Kylo now wore a large robe to cover his body but his wasn’t as garish as Snoke’s. He chose a simple yet very comfortable dark brown robe, made of polyester faux mink, and loosely tied the tie around his expanding waist.

Suddenly, Kylo felt a tug in the Force.

It felt just like the times before, the times when Snoke connected him and Rey with their Force bond.

“Kylo Ren?” A feminine voice asked. “What happened to you?” Rey was in disbelief.

His thoughts struggled to collect themselves and comprehend what was happening right now. Was this real? He hadn’t seen her or felt her presence in the Force since she left him alone on the _Supremacy_. His brain felt like it was swimming.

She tentatively walked closer to his towering form, eyes fixated on his bloated girth. Her overwhelming sense of curiosity mixed with something else, so strong it bled through the Force, dumbfounded Rey. Although encounters with fat people were rare for the Jakku scavenger, she had never been this interested in a fat person before. She definitely had no interest in Unkar Plutt, her old Crolute junk boss, so why was seeing Kylo this way different?

Sloppily, Kylo surged forward to try to physically touch Rey through the bond but missed and startled her into falling backwards onto the hard ground with a yelp. The tie of his robe was loose enough to open, releasing Kylo’s heavy, jiggling fat body. Both his belly and breasts were striped with fresh bright red stretch marks as well as his thickened thighs.

“Are you drunk?” Rey asked, smelling the reek of alcohol on his breath.

“I can sense your arousal,” He slurred, having sobered slightly since this strange event started. “You like the look of this,”

“No I do not! You look like a pig. Did you eat out of a trough the past five months like one too?” Rey teased.

“Surprisingly you’re not the first person to compare me to a pig,” Kylo says before kneeling over her, fat swaying and bouncing heavily. He leans down further to give her the sensation of his belly brushing against her through the bond. Her skin immediately erupts into goosebumps and her cunt pulses.

Then Kylo lays down onto her, his face tinted pink. Rey grabs onto his plush gut and her body squirms underneath his, moaning lightly at the Force-enhanced feeling. She hears a noise then and quickly looks at something Kylo can’t see.

“I’ve got to go, meet me on Takodana on Benduday. Alone,” Rey says before severing the connection, leaving Kylo to lay belly-down on the floor of the throne room. With a huff and a smile he falls asleep on the cool durasteel.

⁞

In the morning, Kylo is woken up by one of his guards shaking his bare shoulder vigorously and covered in sweat. His hangover is horrible but he manages to sit up and cover himself with the discarded robe. He looks down at himself as he handles the robe and somehow only just now realized what has happened to his body!

He sprints (or runs as fast as his out of shape body can carry him) to his full body mirror in his personal quarters to take a complete look. Kylo rubs his hands on his soft rolls, causing his belly to bounce. His skull pounds.

“Oh no . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if polyester or mink exists in Star Wars, I couldn’t find anything about it. Also most of the foods in the list are not canon, however a few are. Surprisingly there are not a lot of foods in canon for some reason.
> 
> Also, Benduday is the end of the week in Star Wars time.


End file.
